Girls Get On My Nerves
by InuXKags
Summary: This is the revised version of 'Let Us Annoy Our Friends'. Kagome and Sango have randomly decided to start annoying every single person they know. Fun for them, torture for everyone else.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Okay, just to be clear here, this is a completely revised version of 'Let Us Annoy Our Friends'. I didn't like how short the chapters were, so I combined like twelve little ones together. I deleted the original version, so I really hope that you like this longer one better. R&R!!**

**How It All Started**

"Hey, Sango! I'm bored!" Kagome said. She and Sango were sitting by the sparkling creek in the early morning. The sun was shining brightly, peeping just behind the mountaintops, casting an orange glow. The guys were still asleep, yet the girls were still sore from the traveling yesterday.

"For some odd reason, I feel like annoying everyone we know." Sango said, looking up at the cloudless sky, her long brown hair gleaming in the sunlight.

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and looked at her green skirt, long white socks, and school uniform top. Her skirt was so short, yet she still wears it around her crush and a perverted monk, along with many other demon and villagers, who could be weird enough to lift up her skirt.

_Maybe I should wear a kimono like all of my other friends and for my own privacy and protection,_ Kagome thought. Then, she realized what Sango just said. Annoy people? That was the best idea Sango ever had!

"So, do you want to annoy people or not?" Sango asked her dazed friend.

"Huh? Oh, definitely!" The black-haired girl placed a fist over her heart.

"Okay, who's first?" Sango stood up along with Kagome.

"Naraku!" Kagome answered with an evil grin.

**Naraku**

The group started walking down a path in search of Naraku or the Sacred Jewel shards. The guys were unaware of Sango's and Kagome's plans.

Suddenly, Kagome screamed, "NARAKU! COME OUT HERE! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Everyone was so surprised and shocked at the girl's stupidity that they jumped a little.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted at the priestess.

"What do you want, wench?" Naraku demanded, appearing in his usual kimono in his new body.

"Gah! It's --" Shippo started when Kagome and Sango interrupted him.

"EYE SHADOW MAN!" Sango and Kagome screamed, pointing at their enemy.

"How dare you insult me!" Naraku growled. With that, he shot out some miasma. The guys covered their noses with their kimonos, sweatdropping at how stupid the girls were.

"Ewwww! Did you fart, Naraku?" Kagome asked with disgust, as she and Sango fanned their faces. Kagome managed to string her bow and shot one of her Sacred Arrows through the miasma, purifying it.

"Shut up!" Naraku bellowed, getting very annoyed. He sent some of his poisonous insects to sting the girls.

"AAAAHHHH!! EVIL BEE THINGY!!" Sango screamed, pointing at the hive Naraku was holding. The bees strangely didn't attack, but turn back and hide in the hive.

"What is going on?!" Naraku whispered to himself.

"Why are all your incarnations always a female or very girly?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, BABOON MAN!!" Sango pitched in.

"You need a serious haircut!"

Sango heavily breathed, "Seven days . . ."

"Did you borrow Sesshomaru's eyeshadow?"

"I've had enough of this!" Naraku announced. With a scowl, he disappeared.

"BYE!!" The girls shouted, waving.

**Inuyasha**

"What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha shouted, confused.

"Yeah, you girls were never this brave in front of Naraku, let alone insult him," Shippo commented, surprised at the girls' actions.

"Well, we were just being **open** to our enemy," Sango responded, spreading out her arms for more emphasis.

"Just telling him our true thoughts and feelings about him," Kagome cheerfully added. She glanced over at Sango, who had an evil smile on her face. Kagome knew that look. She knew what it meant. "Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, who was walking away with Miroku, turned around. "What?"

"Have you ever raped anyone before?"

His eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!" His face was red from both blushing and anger.

"Or are you gay?" Sango asked.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ha ha, YOU HAVE GIRLY HAIR!!" Sango laughed out. Miroku sweatdropped and Shippo snorted.

"Have you ever thought of cutting your hair? Or your nails? Or wearing different clothes?" Kagome questioned, pinching the sleeve of Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha growled deep within his chest, already getting quite annoyed.

"Do you like Kagome or Kikyou? Are you a twotimer? Or do you just go around flirting with women like that pervert over there?" Sango pointed at the man standing with a fox demon sitting on his shoulder.

"Um, I uh --" Inuyasha started.

"Why do you have **white** hair, young man? Only old people have white hair!" Kagome grasped a strand of his silver hair.

"Who let the dogs out?" Sango sang out.

"Will you stop?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Smile! It makes you look happy!" Kagome exclaimed. She and Sango skipped up behind the hanyou and placed their fingers on his cheeks. They stretched his mouth until it looked like he was smiling in a strange fashion. Inuyasha shook his head and got away from the strange girls.

"What's wrong with you?!" the half demon yelled, backing away behind Miroku.

"How old are you?" Sango asked.

"Does it hurt when I poke you with this stick?" Kagome poked poor Inuyasha in the arm with a tree branch.

He swiped at the branch, cutting it into two pieces.

"Woah! Now he's a magician!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping. "Do more tricks!"

"No! I'm not your pet -- Ow!" He turned around and found Sango whacking him with a rolled up newspaper from Kagome's lemon yellow backpack. "What the hell?!"

"You need to learn to pottytrain! Now, sit boy!" Sango strictly said.

"You know it doesn't work when you say it," Inuyasha smugly told her, crossing his arms and smirking.

"SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, eating a mouthful of dirt and dry grass.

As Inuyasha recovered from the fall and about to tackle Sango down, Kagome whistled and patted her thighs while saying, "Here Boy!"

"That's it! We're going to keep walking. And no more of those insults, got it?" Inuyasha took the lead of the traveling group.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome apologized, hugging Inuyasha. She broke the hug soon, leaving him blushing pink.

**Kouga**

_What's wrong with Kagome and Sango? They've been acting weird since this morning. _the hanyou thought, sneaking peeks at Kagome. She looked normal, like she did every day.

"Why are you staring at me, buddy?" Kagome demanded, noticing Inuyasha glancing at her.

"Oh, I was, um . . ." Inuyasha stopped talking when he saw a tornado coming in the group's direction. In a blink of an eye, Kouga was standing between the hanyou and Kagome, holding her hands.

"Hello, Kagome! I'm so happy to see you again," Kouga happily greeted.

"Hey, look Sango! It's . . ."

Together, Kagome and Sango pointed at Kouga and screamed, "GIRLY MAN!!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean girly?" Kouga asked. He and the other boys sweatdropped.

"Why do you wear a skirt?" Sango asked.

"Are you a girl in disguise?"

"Jab, jab, jabby, jab, jab!!" The demonslayer poked at Kouga's arm with a stick.

"Stop!" Kouga yelled.

"You're a cheater, Kouga!" Kagome said, pointing at the wolf demon.

"What?!" He backed up from her.

"You have those jewel shards in your legs, which makes you run faster!" She poked him in the chest.

"You know what, Kouga?" Sango said. "I have some bad news for you."

"And what would that be?" Kouga slowly asked, getting pissed at the insults.

"Kagome got fucked by Inuyasha and she LOVED it!"

"**WHAT!?**" Kouga and Inuyasha screamed.

"All right, Inuyasha! Two thumbs up, my good man!!" Miroku happily cheered.

"What does that mean?" Shippo curiously asked.

"Yeah, I LOVED it!" Kagome added, smiling.

"WAIT A SECOND!!" Inuyasha hurriedly said. "WHEN DID YOU AND ME DO THAT!?"

"Forget this! I'm not gonna stand around and listen to this! We are through, Kagome!" Kouga shouted angrily as he took off and sped out of the forest.

"Bye, Girly Man!" Sango said, waving.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you to our shopping spree! I promise I'll buy you some makeup if you want some!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shippo screamed. "WHAT DOES ' INUYASHA FUCKING KAGOME' MEAN!?"

Ignoring him, the group walked down a path to search for jewel shards. The girls left the guys with confused thoughts on their mind. Inuyasha was still thinking about Sango's last insult about him and Kagome, Miroku was jealous of Inuyasha, and Shippo is still angry about not knowing the meaning of the 'f word'.

**Miroku**

That night, the group decided to camp out in the forest. Miroku built a campfire while Sango and Kagome set up some blankets and sleeping bags on the ground. Inuyasha jumped on to a branch in a nearby tree that overlooked the whole campsite and its surroundings.

Kagome and Sango set up their blankets right next to each other so they could whisper to each other or write notes to each other. After Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha fell asleep, they began whispering to each other.

"Who's our next victim?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked around. They already annoyed Inuyasha and Shippo was already pissed for not knowing what 'fuck' meant. "Miroku," she mouthed.

Kagome snorted as Sango dragged her blanket closer to Miroku's and laid down on it. Sango pretended to sleep and motioned for Kagome to wake Miroku up.

Kagome silently crept over to Miroku and whispered, "Wake up . . ." After Miroku turned over in her sleep, Kagome screamed, "**WAKE UP!!**" She quickly went back to her sleeping bag and pretended to sleep.

"AAAAHHH!" Miroku screamed, sitting up suddenly.

"What was that?" Sango screamed out, waking everyone up. "Miroku! Why did you scream 'wake up'?"

"What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Say sorry,"

"But I didn't --"

"**SAY SORRY!!**" Sango screamed.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Miroku babbled, falling backwards from how scary Sango looked.

"Damn it, Miroku! Why'd you have to wake everyone up?" Kagome asked, pretending to rub her eyes in a tired manner.

"Stupid pervert," Inuyasha muttered from the tree branch he was on.

"And why is my blanket VERY close to yours?!" Sango demanded.

"I -- I dunno!" Miroku stammered, moving his blanket away from Sango's.

Kagome bonked him in the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu. "Hey! This is fun!" She continued to bonk him in the head with it.

"Stop it!" He noticed his staff is missing. "Huh? Where'd --" he started when he saw Sango running away with it. "Sango!"

"Why do you wear purple? Purple isn't exactly the most manly color. Why can't you wear blue?" Kagome asked.

"I --"

Kagome started asking all of these random questions. "What's up with those beads? Why do you have your ears pierced? Do you carry a lunchbox? Do you like nachos? Do you have a crush on Sango? How are you a monk when you're perverted? Why are you a womanizer? Why is there a hole in your hand? Do you like men or women? What would you do if I kicked you in the nuts?"

Miroku stood there speechless. The questions were all very random indeed. But the last one? "What are my nuts exactly?" he asked.

"Right there!" Kagome kicked him there.

"OWWW! Oh god, owwww! What the hell, Kagome?" he moaned, falling on the ground from the pain.

"You had to ask, PONYTAIL MAN!!" Kagome screamed, pointing at the poor monk. With that, she skipped away towards Sango's direction.

"Wow, they got you good there," Inuyasha noted.

"What's wrong with them? Have they come across a high demon or got drunk at a party?" Miroku asked, recovering from his pain.

"GREAT!! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT NUTS ARE!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Shippo shouted in an angry tone.

**Sesshoumaru**

"That was so hilarious!" Kagome panted, catching up to Sango, who was by the river where they first decided to annoy people.

"I know! What should we do with this stick thingy?" Sango looked down at Miroku's staff.

"Breaking it would piss him off and he'll probably suck us into his Wind Tunnel. Let's dig to China with it!"

Just when the girls were starting to lift up the staff, Miroku shouted, "Freeze! Drop it!"

Kagome and Sango dropped the staff and held their hands up. "Damn it, we got caught." Kagome muttered.

"Let's go," Inuyasha tiredly said, pulling each girl's arm back towards camp.

After the boys fell asleep, Kagome secretly passed a note to Sango.

Sango opened it and it said: _Who's next?_

She scribbled back her response and passed it back to Kagome.

Kagome opened the note and it said: _If we see him, Sesshoumaru. Now get some sleep._

Kagome smiled and fell asleep, planning tomorrow's insults on Inuyasha's older brother.

- - -

"C'mon, Inuyasha! Just call for him and I'll leave you alone!" Kagome begged Inuyasha the next morning. The gang was now walking down a dirt trail deeper into the forest.

"Why do you want to see Sesshoumaru so much? Of all people, why him?"

"I just wanna talk to him. That's it."

"SESSHOUMARU! COME HERE, BOY!!" Sango called. Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared directly in front of Sango, causing the girl to yelp in fear and run behind Miroku for protection.

"What do you want, human?" Sesshoumaru asked in his deep voice. Behind him were Rin and Jaken.

"I wanted to give Jaken this megaphone!" Kagome said, handing Jaken one.

He narrowed his small eyes.

_Jaken was already loud and annoying enough __**without **__the damn megaphone!_ he thought.

"Okay, Jaken. All you have to do is say Lord Sesshoumaru is a pedophile," Sango directed, putting a hand on Jaken's shoulder.

"What's a pedophile?" Rin asked.

"It's when an adult is in love with young children."

"Ewwwww!" Shippo and Rin squealed in unison.

"Why you . . ." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome walked up to him carrying a basket. She reached her hand inside and pulled out some flowers. Then, Kagome started throwing rose petals and several flowers at the dog youkai and continued until she ran out of stuff to throw at him. "Ugh, no more flowers!" She looked up at a pissed Sesshoumaru staring at her. "Stop looking at me!" she shouted, throwing the basket at his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red in fury. Before he could open his mouth to threaten Kagome, Sango started laughing. After she calmed down, he opened his mouth to speak. But then, Sango started laughing again. She continued laughing at him every time he opened his mouth until her face was red from laughter.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in a sweet voice.

"What do you want, human?"

"Are you a virgin?" Everyone held their breath.

" . . . .Yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kagome and Sango laughed out as they pointed at him. Inuyasha and Miroku also started pointing and laughing at Sesshoumaru. Rin had no idea what was going on, but she laughed and pointed at her lord anyway.

"Silence, Inuyasha! You know you are one, too!" Sesshoumaru countered. Everyone stood silent and looked at a blushing Inuyasha.

"BURN!!" Jaken yelled.

"Not anymore!" Kagome shouted back. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him back to the well to go to her time.

"W -- Wait! Hold on, Kagome! I -- I'm not ready for this yet!" Inuyasha stammered.

"Oh well! You're doing it anyway!" They disappeared into the depths of the forest.

"Well, that was awkward!" Sango commented.

"We should follow suit, my dear Sango." Miroku seductively said.

"NO! Don't even think about it!"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE GONNA DO?!" Shippo screamed.

Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.

_How do we explain __**this**__ one?_ they both thought.

**Kikyou**

"Hey, Sango! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, walking up to her best friend, who was sitting on a smooth rock by the river, petting Kirara.

Sango looked up from Kirara's fur to her best friend's face. She giggled. "Can I ask you something first?" Kagome, confused, just shrugged and nodded. Sango tried to hold her laughter. "Did you really do "it" with Inuyasha?"

"No," Kagome sighed. "He was too scared and backed off." Sango burst out laughing, and fell off her rock. After she calmed down, Sango pointed to the sky. "Look, Kagome! I see trees and more trees!"

Kagome looked up. "What?"

"Look, it's Kikyou's soul collectors!"

"Oh, hell no! She better not make out with my man or I'll kick her butt! C'mon, Sango!" Kagome angrily said, running into the forest, following the demons with Sango behind her. The girls saw Kikyou sitting at the base of the Goshinboku Tree, talking to Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at Sango, nodded, and counted to three.

At three, the girls popped out from behind the bushes and screamed, "TODAY'S DAWN OF THE DEAD!!" Kikyou and Inuyasha looked up and sweatdropped.

"I see dead people . . ." Sango whispered.

"Really? 'Cause I see dead . . . Bugs . . ."

Sango went up to Kikyou and began picking up some soil. She dumped all over Kikyou's head.

Kikyou screamed. "What was that for?!"

Sango quietly replied, "You said you were a clay pot . . ."

"Do you have a crush on Onigumo? Or Naraku? Or a tree? Or your butt?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you sound weird?"

"What's up with your theme music? It sounds like a violin breaking!"

"You're a pervert because when you were brought back to life, you were naked in front of that one creepy ass old lady for a LONG time!"

"Are you wearing a bra? Or even underwear?"

"Leave me alone!" Kikyou yelled.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said, turning to the hanyou.

"Yeah?" He nervously asked.

Suddenly, Shippo and Hachi (that raccoon dude) appeared and transformed into Kagome while Kagome pulled out a microphone and started singing:

"Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Somebody please kill me . . ." Inuyasha mumbled.

"AAAHHH!! Stop it!! I am leaving! Inuyasha, you are such a fool for loving . . . THAT WENCH!!" Kikyou screamed.

"YAY!!" Sango and Kagome cheered.

"Hmph!" Kikyou huffed, walking away and disappearing with her soul collectors.

"Bye DEAD WOMAN!!" Sango said, waving.

"DON'T STALK ANYONE, OKAY?!" Kagome screamed, waving.

**Kagura**

"I love you, you love me!" Kagome sang the Barney song as the group was traveling through the forest once again. Meanwhile, she was hugging Inuyasha as she sang that.

"Kagome, what the hell?!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to get out of her embrace.

"But I love you!" Kagome whined, hugging the hanyou tighter.

"Is Kagome high or drunk?" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Both. She was blowing bubbles AND drinking Sunny-D in one day!" Sango said. Miroku and Shippo sweatdropped.

"Damn it, Kagome! What do I have to do to get you away from me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um . . . ."

Suddenly, a fierce wind blew at the gang. Kagura appeared. "Yo."

"Yo yo yo!! What up, my homie?" Sango said, pulling a chain out of nowhere and hanging it around her neck.

Kagura sweat dropped. "You're weird, so I'm gonna kill you. Dance of Blades!" She swung her fan and several blades appeared and began racing towards the friends, but they dodged it.

"Watch out! You can kill someone with that!! If you want firewood, ask Sango!" Kagome said.

"Yeah -- Wait, why me?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Isn't your boomerang made of wood?"

"No! It's made of demon bones!"

"Ewwwww! You're using chicken bones!" Kagome shouted, pointing.

Sango sweat dropped. "Anyways! Kagura, why do you like feathers?"

Kagome joined in and asked, "What do feathers have to do with wind anyway?"

Kagura stood still and shrugged. "I don't know. Naraku just gave me this feather as a gift, so I -- Whatever! I'm supposed to kill you. Dance of the Dragon!" With a sweep of her fan, she sent a strong tornado towards the girls.

"Oh my god! She likes dragons AND feathers!" Sango shouted.

Kagome pointed. "Oh my crackers!! She likes Sesshomaru, the virgin man!"

Kagura paused. "He's a virgin?" Sango and Kagome slowly nodded, and Kagura started dancing and cheering, "YES!! I still have a chance!"

Kagome asked, "Why do you have red eyes?"

"Why do you have a spider tattoo on your back?"

"I was marked with that, wench!" Kagura said, getting pissed off.

"She's copying that Raimundo guy from Xialon Showdown!" Kagome shouted.

"What in the --" Kagura started.

"Wear some shoes, little child!"

"You two are mentally retarded."

"Excuse me? We're mentally **challenged**! God, get it straight, bird killer!"

"Bird ki --? Whatever." The wind sorceress plucked a feather from her hair, held it in the air, and disappeared on her feather.

**Hakudoshi**

"So, you think the last jewel shard is in your father's grave, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The teenagers were sitting around a campfire that night, with Shippo and Kirara asleep.

"Yeah, for some reason, something tells me it's there," Inuyasha responded, staring at the blazing fire.

"Hey, guys?" Sango said. When she got everyone's undivided attention, she said, "I want a pony . . ."

"UGH!!" Her friends shouted as they fell over anime-style.

"What the hell, Sango?!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, that midget, Hakudoshi has that Entei horsey. And he's pissing me off at the fact that he has one and I don't," Sango complained, crossing her arms.

"Uh . . . What about Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"SHE'S NOT A PONY!!"

"Damn it, Miroku!" Kagome groaned. "Get it straight . . . BE straight!"

"Um . . ." Miroku sweatdropped.

"I'm tired! Let's go to sleep!" Sango suggested. The girls tucked themselves in and fell asleep. The guys followed suit, and fell asleep as well.

- - -

The group was now resting at the peak of a mountain the next morning. Sango was singing "I'm Blue" by Eifel 65 and Kagome was singing Chacarron Macarron" (dunno who that's from). The guys were strategizing, standing at the edges of the mountain. Suddenly, Hakudoshi appeared with Entei behind him.

"Inuyasha, I see you think you know where the last shard is located." Hakudoshi snickered.

"Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron , ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus ,alsualsualualauusualulus!!" Kagome sang out, still not paying attention while everyone else was. Her friends looked back at her and sweatdropped. Sango slapped her best friend on the back of the head, and Kagome turned around and tried to look serious.

"ANYWAYS!! Get on with your boring speech!" Sango said, waving her hand.

"Excuse me?" Hakudoshi said.

"PUMAS ARE INSIDE ME! IF . . . THEY'RE . . . DANGEROUS!!" Kagome screamed.

"What --"

"MIDGET BOY!!" Sango screamed, pointing.

Hakudoshi stayed silent.

"WHO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?!" Sango sang out.

Together, the girls sang, "HAKUDOSHI!"

"I do not live in a pineapple!" the boy cried out.

"Of course you do!" Sango said.

"I'm gonna bitch slap the dumb out of you . . ." Kagome said.

" . . . WHAT THE CRAP?!"

"DON'T FUCKIN CUSS, HAKUDOSHI!!" Kagome and Sango both screamed at the boy. Then, Entei raced up to Hakudoshi, who jumped on his back and the two flew away.

After a long silence, Sango said, "Hee hee... Google..."

"Lol . . ."

"I'm gonna bitch slap you back to Tokyo!"

"YAY!"

Her friends sweatdropped as Inuyasha mumbled, "That's why you should never give Kagome Sunny-D . . ."

**Kanna**

After the awkward encounter with Hakudoshi, the group camped on the peak of the mountain. The girls were sitting by a tree, planning their next victim as the guys were studying the girls.

"What do you think they're doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. All he could hear was whispering that he couldn't clarify and a lot of giggling.

"I hope they're talking about me," Miroku said.

"We're not!" Sango and Kagome screamed to them.

"Why not?"

"Because that's Sango's job!" Kagome replied.

"Yeah -- Hey, wait a minute!" Sango shot Kagome a deadly glare.

"Hey, look! It's a cracker!" Kagome announced, pointing towards a waterfall. Beside the falling fresh water was a small girl with snow white hair and dressed in a white kimono.

"Dude, it's just Kanna," Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Oh! Woops! Sorry about that, Kanna!" Kagome called out.

Kanna silently walked up to Kagome and held her mirror up to Kagome, trying to take her soul.

"What's she doing?" Miroku asked.

"She's like 'LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRROR OR I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!!' " Sango screamed in a deep, threatening voice.

"Colorful vocabulary you have there, Sango," Miroku commented.

"Kanna!! This mirror is all dirty!! I can't even see my reflection 'cause it's all cloudy!" Kagome complained. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and started wiping the porcelain mirror.

Kanna pulled her precious mirror away from Kagome's reach and stared at her with the usual expressionless face.

"Why don't you ever say anything or smile? Are you emo?" Sango asked.

"She might be. Then again, I can't really imagine her skipping in a field of flowers, smiling."

"You can't really imagine Sesshomaru doing that either . . ." Sango added. A brief two seconds passed, and the girls burst out laughing at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru holding hands with Rin, skipping through a field of flowers and smiling widely.

A small giggle was heard in front of the girls. They paused and saw Kanna smiling, meaning she was the one who had giggled.

"OMG!! That white emo just laughed!" Sango and Kagome announced.

Kanna quickly wiped off the smile that was on her face and replaced with that usual face.

"Oh, darn it! She stopped!" Kagome hissed, snapping her fingers.

"Damn it! SMILE!!" Sango screamed, lifting up her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!"

But it was too late. Sango had already smashed her weapon on the mirror, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh crap . . ." Sango said.

"Oooooooooo!" Kagome said. "You're in trouble, Sango! You have 7 years of bad luck!"

"NOOOOOO!!" Sango screamed to her unfortunate event as Kanna faded away into thin air.

After a silence, Kagome said, "Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we just killed Kanna . . ."

"Oh hamburgers . . . ."

**Akitoki Hojo**

"How can we forget about him?!" Sango asked.

"I know! He's the EASIEST person to annoy and make fun of!" Kagome agreed.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remember that wussy dude who kept getting bad luck and always had to bring something?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, that's who."

"Oh! This is something I gotta see!" Shippo said, sitting himself on Miroku's shoulder.

"Where is he right now?" the monk asked.

"I know how to get him over here," Kagome said, smiling evilly. Then, she screamed in a flirty voice, "Akitoki! Come here, I need someone to rub oil on my back!"

"I'm right here!" Akitoki panted out, dismounting a horse.

"Okay good! Now we can make fun of you!" Sango told him.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome went up to him and slapped him. "That was for spying on us when we were in the hot springs!"

"I'm sorry! I can explain --"

Sango slapped Akitoki, interrupting him. "And that was for no apparent reason!" Now, she was going to insult him. "I bet you still don't have a girlfriend! Let alone your first kiss!"

"You probably still live with your mother!"

"I heard that you grew tulips!" Shippo added.

"Oh my god!" Kagome and Sango cried in unision.

Kagome took out a can from her backpack, handed it to Akitoki, and said, "Here's some tomato soup!"

"What will I use it for?" Akitoki asked.

Sango grabbed the can and opened it. "To put it down your pants!" With that she dumped the can and its contents down the man's pants.

"Aaaahhh! Look what you did to my clothes!" Akitoki said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Kagome! He writes his name on his clothes!" Sango noticed his name sewn on his shirt and pants.

"NERD!!" Kagome called.

"But it's good to know which clothes are yours! And 30 percent of the people in my village do that," Akitoki argued.

"Wow!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed sarcastically.

"That's more than 15 percent!" Sango announced.

"But less than 35 percent!" Kagome pointed out.

"That hurts my brain!" Akitoki whined.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Sango asked.

"Are you gay?" Kagome asked.

"Stop being bullies!" Akitoki cried out. "In my village, there's a special box for reporting any rude teasing! So . . . I'M PUTTING YOU GIRLS IN THE BULLY BOX!"

" . . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sango and Kagome started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to tell my mommy!" Akitoki cried, mounting his horse.

"Hey, I wanna ride the cow!" Sango said, running near the horse.

"It's a purebred pony, not a --" Akitoki started.

Kagome started shaking Akitoki, yelling, "Hey, I wanna ride the cow! Let me ride the cow! Let me ride it!"

Akitoki screamed in a girlish fashion as he fell off his horse.

Kagome and Sango laughed, and started walking away with their laughing guy friends.

"See ya later, Hobo!!" Sango shouted.

"Bye, Homo!!" Kagome screamed.

**Let's Take a Break . . . Yeah**

"Okay, now **that** was probably the best person to annoy out of everyone! I'll admit that." Kagome said. The group was able to walk out of earshot of Akitoki, and they were still cracking up.

"Yeah, well right now, I'm running out of people to annoy. We've already done Inuyasha and Miroku, we annoyed Midget Wonderboy, Kikyou basically disappeared, and um, we kinda sorta killed Kanna," Sango said, whispering the last part with guilt.

"True true."

At camp, Sango and Kagome huddled together and made a list of more people to annoy.

"You know what? Let's take a break!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, seriously. Dude, my sides still hurt from laughing at Akitoki!" Sango added.

"Wait! Are you girls going to stop annoying people now?" Miroku asked.

"Just for a day." Sango replied.

A short, silent pause went by. Kagome suddenly announced, "I just farted."

"That's nice," Inuyasha commented.

"Say what?" Sango asked, not paying attention.

"Thank you for realizing that my flatulence is very nice, Inuyasha," Kagome happily said.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Why don't you ever comment me on my farts, Miroku?!"

"I never heard you let one rip, my dear Sango!" the monk said defensively.

"Orukonkwok," Inuyasha jabbered.

"Okay, he either wants a ramen or he wants me to get naked," Kagome guessed.

"Well, both would be nice."

"I'm so confused!" Shippo cried out.

"Thank you for sharing! My turn! I taste like cabbage! I know 'cause when I get hungry, I always try to eat myself," Sango replied.

"Um, okay . . ."

"Up yours, Miroku!" Sango insulted him.

"Up my what?" Miroku asked.

"Oh! I need to share, too!" Kagome said. She cleared her throat. "I like . . ."

"Llamas? We know," Inuyasha interrupted.

"No, now I have to start all over! Thanks a lot, Inuyasha! Okay, I like . . . NARWHALS!!" Kagome announced.

"Narwhals? What are those?" Shippo asked.

"Those whales with a horn on its head, like a unicorn whale!" Kagome explained.

"He lives in you!" Sango sang the Lion King song.

"He lives in me!" Inuyasha sang along.

"He watches over! Everything we see!" Miroku continued.

"Into the water, into the truth. In your reflection!" Kagome said.

"He lives in you!" they all sang together.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" Shippo demanded to know.

**Yeah, I know. It's freakishly long, but oh well. I hope you were laughing, or at least giggling throughout the whole story. I might make a Part 2 to this, but considering how lazy I am, chances are I might not. Lol :)**


End file.
